


Dreams to Dust

by Kittenixie



Series: Charisk Shorts [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Frisk is traumatized, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Violence, Nightmares, Nonbinary Chara and Frisk, Nonbinary Frisk, Other, POV Chara, POV Frisk, POV Third Person Limited, in which the experience of being murdered at least a hundred times haven't been forgotten, nonbinary chara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenixie/pseuds/Kittenixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk never had nightmares.</p>
<p>It seemed tonight was an exception.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Frisk had nightmares, but at no point did they show any signs of it.</p>
<p>It seemed tonight was an exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams to Dust

Frisk was frozen in pure agony, other than the horrible spasms that wracked their body. The pain of their soul being shattered was one they'd never quite get used to. They were in the Ruins again, they knew the place by heart by now. But it seemed that, even though nothing had ever changed unless they did something, this was different.

They could only assume they'd reset. It didn't make sense, but it was the only explanation they could think of for why they were here again. But this time, as they left the golden flower patch and encountered Flowey, and as they were surrounded by a ring of bullets...

Toriel never came.

Now, their HP was dropped to zero in a matter of seconds, causing a horrible, searing pain all throughout their body. Their mouth hung open in a silent scream, tears dripping down their cheeks as they tried to stop focusing on the pain. Their eyes were wide and dull, icy color draining right out with their health. They almost couldn't stand it.

Then, in a matter of seconds, their health was back to full, and they were at the door that lead out of the door, faced by their mother. The boss monster said something, but her words were blocked out by white noise. And then, as suddenly as they were here, they were being attacked. Fireballs walled them off on both sides, slowly closing in. They tried to call out, to tell her to stop, but their voice wouldn't come, no matter how hard they tried.

The tears started falling again as they felt the horrible feeling of their flesh burning. It wasn't unfamiliar, with how many resets they'd been through, but it somehow seemed amplified. Even when Toriel was holding back, her fire left scars. Now, it felt like they were going to turn to ash. And yet, their mother didn't look stern, like she usually did. She looked... angry. It wasn't any expression Frisk had ever seen on her soft, comforting face. It seemed wrong.

They were now in Snowdin, tears still streaming down their cheeks. The one facing them now was Papyrus. This couldn't be right, he'd never kill them, he couldn't hurt a fly. That was quickly disproven as bones ran through them at all angles, snapping their own bones and impaling them completely. They'd never seen the skeleton look this angry, either.

Then, they were in Waterfall, Undyne meeting them with the fiercest glare they'd ever seen. Why did everyone look so angry with them? None of their friends hated them, right? They were thrown into more agony as, much like Papyrus, spears impaled them all the way through.

Next was Mettaton, as everyone else, looking furious. He did them in by surrounding them with his minibots. Their soul was still red, so there was no fighting back, and their HP was quickly dropped to zero.

Everything started to become a blur as the next change came. Sans. They were shot with several blasters, incinerating them entirely.

Asgore came next, and Frisk simply watched and sobbed as he ran them through with his trident. Everything was far too blurry now.

Even though they closed their eyes, they could tell who was fighting them now just by the feel of vines curling all around them, trapping them, and then lifting them up. Frisk's eyes shot open as Omega Flowey's thorns stabbed into them, silently crying out and trying to struggle, only making the thorns tear them apart even more.

Next was Asriel. Stars quickly cut them apart, ripping them to shreds. They hadn't even imagined seeing this much hate in his expression.

Finally, they were standing a few feet away from Chara. The sight of their datemate made them relax just a bit, though the tears kept streaming down. Frisk almost collapsed into the demon as they walked over, sobbing into their sweater.

And then they yelped in shock as they were shoved to the ground, voice returning to them. They watched as their datemate moved to sit on their legs, knife in hand. Their heart was beating almost fast enough to be unhealthy as they saw the look on Chara's face, their eyes bright red with slitted pupils, a smile almost too wide to fit on their face, and a gaze that had never left them.

Their breath hitched as the demon leaned over them, face inches from their own. "You're cute when you're frightened, Frisky," they giggled in a saccharine voice to match their expression. The demon leaned down a bit more to meet the human's lips, them being too terrified to move. They were caught like a deer in the headlights.

They stared at the other with wide eyes, face flushed and confused as they pulled away. "Do you like this, Frisk? Hmm? I'm guessing no. But to be frank, I don't really care." Chara fiddled with their knife, running a finger along the blade. "How does that make you feel? Are you gonna cry? You always were a crybaby," they cooed, smile widening as they ran the edge of their knife along Frisk's chin. The contact wasn't enough to draw blood, but it still made them shiver and whine. "We're gonna have some fun. How does that sound, Frisky? It'll only be as painful as you make it, so relax, and don't move a muscle if you don't want to bleed," Chara chortled.

"S...sto..." Frisk choked out, tears dripping down their face.

"Aw, there's no need for tears, sweetheart. Not yet, anyways." Frisk simply closed their eyes and tensed, preparing for the worst. 

* * *

 

Chara awoke to the sound of Frisk whimpering and the feeling of the bed shaking. They looked over to their sleeping datemate, eyes widening at the state they were in. Trembling and shaking like a leaf, a few tears dripping down their cheeks, and a rather pink face. They'd never seen the other like this before, Frisk always seemed to have it together, always seemed to be so cheerful.

Still, they tried to wake Frisk, gently shaking their shoulder. "Frisk," they mumbled, frowning, "it's just a dream. Come on, wake up, okay?" That only seemed to make things worse, them letting out a sharp whine and squeezing their eyes shut tighter.

Plan B. They gently snuggled up to Frisk's side, wrapping an arm over their side and giving them gentle kisses on the forehead. Chara gently shushed their datemate, mumbling quiet reassurances in an attempt to help. They carefully nuzzled the human, rubbing circles into their back, anything to help them calm down.

Frisk slowly opened their eyes, then started to sob, clinging tightly to the demon. "Shh, shh, it's okay, Frisk. I promise you're safe. You know I don't break promises," they mumbled, giving the other more kisses on the head. They let Frisk bury their face into Chara's chest, gently running claws through their hair to calm them. That seemed to work, sobs slowly calming into little whimpers and their body slowly relaxing.

"I love you, okay? And you know nothing will ever change that, so if you want to talk to me about it, you can. I'll listen. And I'll help as much as I can." That seemed to relax them a bit more, sleepily weakening their death grip. Chara kissed their nose, nuzzling them. "Go back to sleep. We can talk in the morning if you want to."

Frisk nodded slowly, then sank back into a deep slumber. It seemed the rest of their dreams were rather peaceful.

And Chara never let go of them.

**Author's Note:**

> lol have this
> 
> both of these kids are traumatized man
> 
> p.s. should i make another chapter
> 
> p.p.s. i guess interpret the rest of frisk's dream however you want lmao


End file.
